


Kinktober Drabbles

by docmcqueen



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies), One Direction (Band), Supernatural, The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: 31 Day Challenge, Age Difference, Anal, Angst, Butch - Freeform, Butch/Femme, Consensual Somnophilia, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Femme, Friends With Benefits, Humanized Cars, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Insecurity, Internalized Homophobia, Kinktober, M/M, Make Outs, Oral, Rimming, Smut, Somnophilia, The X Factor Era, Toxic Relationship, Underage - Freeform, Watersports, Wincest - Freeform, ass eating, blowjob, doc is like 70, harry is 16 during the x factor so..., lightnng is like 30, piss in ass, soft cock fetish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2020-12-21 15:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/docmcqueen/pseuds/docmcqueen
Summary: 31 days of kinktober!!!





	1. Make me think that at the end of the day some great reward will be coming my way

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is genderrfluidharry, like if ya liked it

You want to be a good boy for Doc, you wanna do as he asked, stay still, don’t touch. you’re wondering if the reward is even _worth_ it because you just want to touch him so bad. Your arms are above your head like he asked, _demanded_. He’s trusting you to stay where you are and you’re glad as long as you get your reward. You’re trembling all over, your teeth are chattering you’re so overwhelmed. Its too much in the best way. You love when he tells what to do, especially if it’s a challenge, if it _hurts_.

He’s been sucking you off and eating you out interchangeably for the past hour, you don’t know how he hasn’t given up yet, how his jaw hasn’t given out. He likes to act like a frail old man, but you know better. _Jesus,_ you’re gonna bring this up anything he complains about you not helping him take the groceries in.

He’s so _strong_ is the thing and you’d be jealous if you weren’t so god damn turned on by it. He’s holding you down, cock in his mouth, all the way down to the root and you’re trying not to come before he lets you. Before you’ve been given permission and that just makes your stomach plummet for the 100th time that night. The sight of him, mouth full of you, no trouble taking you down because you so small or maybe because he’s so _good_. Either option makes you get closer and closer to orgasm. You’re gripping the pillow near your head so tight you think you’ll rip it to shreds, ruin his fancy expensive bed as well as any chances you have of coming tonight. You know he’d let you touch if you asked, if you really wanted to. You know he would let you come, let you do anything you wanted, but what you really want it this. You at his mercy, your fate in his hands, even if its just the fate of your arms, your dick, your ass, even if just for the night.


	2. You’ve got your leather boots on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doc Hudson/Lightning McQueen

You hate these damn events Almost as much as you hate these damn _shoes_. Your only consolation is that Doc is here with you. Ignoring you, but here. You have no idea what you’ve done this time, you’re pretty sure that doc should be _happy_ that you won the race, not moping around and avoiding eye contact. It’s annoying, not only because you want doc to always be looking at you, but because you thought you looked extra hot today. Signature Lightning McQueen Red lipstick, hair curled, little black dress and these damn heeled leather boots.

They’re fake leather, you mentioned to doc just in case that was what had got her vegan knickers in a twist, but even that hadn’t remedied her foul mood. And it’s even _more_ annoying because Doc looks incredible as always. Especially handsome in her pressed suit, bow tie for special occasions, hair smoothed back like she’s in an old time my movie she likes to watch but instead of having the hot girl throw herself at some dude its _Doc_ looking so hot it hurts to look at her.

The image strikes you suddenly, Doc holding you in her arms, you swooning, in black and white even, the whole shebang. That thought makes you blush the color of your lipstick but doc doesn’t notice because she isn’t even _looking_ at you. Not at your blushing cheeks, not at your incredible cleavage in this dress, not even your ass which you _know_ she loves. You’re pouting instead of schmoozing like you usually do and that gets her attention even if your apparently mediocre looks don’t.

“What’s got you all twisted up, kid?” She asks you, voice casual, eyes not even meeting yours. She’s looking around the room as she says it like she doesn’t even care that’s you’re about to start crying and you know she _does_ but on days like this where you get all dressed up only for nasty men to look at you instead of who you _really_ want to stare-

You grab her by the sleeve of her sleek suit and pull her into the nearest bathroom. You don’t care how it looks, you don’t _care_ what people think you just need to be with her, _actually_ be with her. You want to rake your fingers through her short-cropped hair, run your nails down the buzzed sides of her beautiful head even though you’re upset with her you’re still so in love with her it hurts.


	3. just lay down next to me and please don’t move a muscle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doc Hudson/Lightning McQueen

You can’t believe he agreed to this, was _excited_ about it. You’ve just been woken up to Doc with your dick completely down his _throat_ and you’ve never been more turned on in your life. You feel you could come any second and that makes you wonder how long Doc’s been a this.

Did he just start? Did you wake up the second he touched you, or has he been sucking you off while you were asleep, no idea of what was happening and no choice in the matter? The latter makes you feel like you really are about to come, but you don’t want this to end too soon. You’re groggy, eye boogers still intact, breath probably sour. But doesn’t _care_, Doc loves you. Enough to kiss you the second you wake up, enough to fuck you while you sleep because you _asked_.

He pops off you wetly, leaving your cock standing up, embarrassingly eager.

“Morning, sunshine.” He tells you, voice rough like he’s been deep throating you for hours and that just makes your dick twitch. He notices and smirks up at you.

“This what you wanted Babyboy? Wanted daddy to take what he wants, whenever he wants?” he asks you, smirk in place, hand moving up and down your shaft too slow to make you come, but fast enough that you’re perpetually kept on edge, on the precipice of release, _so_ _close_.

“Yes,” you whisper, not being able to _speak_ you’re so overwhelmed. He takes his hand off of you, eyebrow raised, and you whine at the loss.

“Yes, daddy.” you say, louder this time, making sure he can hear you loud and clear, hoping that he doesn’t stop, that he lets you finish, that he gets his mouth back on you at _least_.

He kisses your hip and gets his hand back on you cock, faster this time.

“good boy.”


	4. not renowned for my restraint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doc Hudson/ Lightning McQueen

You don’t understand how Doc can expect you to restrain yourself when he’s dressed like _that. _It’s almost _obscene_. You realize the only reason you think so is because you’re in love with him but _jesus_.

He’s wearing his old man robe and nothing else, his chest hair is peeking through the top and his soft cock and balls are peeking through the bottom. You’ve both come, you twice as many times as him but still _you’re_ the one left unsatisfied. Or not _unsatisfied_, you never are with Doc, but you just want _more_. There’s an itch under your skin you can’t scratch. He’s sitting in his robe, leg crossed over the other, newspaper in hand, relaxed and sated but all you want to do is get on your knees, sit between his spread thighs and _stare_, maybe touch if you’re _allowed_, _permitted_ to.

He’s flashing you and you’re not sure if its on purpose or not. You guys haven’t done anything about your definitely-not-a-soft-cock-fetish since you admitted it and you’re too embarrassed to bring it up again. You’re so desperate for it though that your hesitancy is gradually flying out the window with every sneaking glance of Doc under his robe.

You’re blushing and looking back and forth between Doc’s face and his crotch, shifty eyed. You’re trying to be sneaky but judging by the half smirk on his face you’re not being as subtle as you think you’re being. He’s definitely doing it on purpose. You’re _ninety_ percent sure.

He uncrosses his legs, spreads them out wide on his expensive leather couch and _yeah_ he’s a hundred percent doing this on purpose. He looks up at you in false surprise, smirk struggling to break through.

“Something wrong, kid?” he asks you, beautiful blue eyes twinkling like they do when he’s being cheeky, _messing_ with you, letting you spin out in the dirt. You can’t even form words you’re so excited, so turned on, so moved that Doc’s willing to go along with your weird not-fetish, that he’s even aroused by it himself, if your previous conversation about it is anything to go by.

You lick your lips and let your eyes trail down his body, from steely eyes, to hairy chest, to beautiful soft cock, to age weathered legs. You smile and get down on your knees.

“Nothing’s wrong, was just wondering if you could show me something.”


	5. be gentle with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doc Hudson/ Lightning McQueen

You know she’s only with you for a good time, someone to fuck her like she needs, _deserves_. You’re nothing like those southern bells she takes home, straight girls who have no idea what to do with a girl like Lightning McQueen, how to _deserve_ her. You guess you don’t really deserve her either but at least you make her come so hard and so frequently that you leave her moony eyed, smile dreamy and painful for an old woman like you.

You thought that’s what this would be; a one-sided arrangement where you got her off and kissed her and got to have everything you ever wanted until she got bored of you. You _prepared_ yourself for that, braced for the impact. But the blow never comes.

Its been months and Lighting McQueen is still in your bed, sitting on your face, touching you between your legs like she’s not afraid, not _bothered_, not at all. It’s confusing as all hell, but you’ve learned to take what you can get, to not look a gift horse in the mouth.

You’ve managed to go this long without her greedy hands reaching for your shirt, but you guess that everything must come to an end eventually.

You’re on your worn leather couch, kissing her deep and wet, trying to distract her searching palms, her wandering eyes. You don’t usually take your shirt off in front of a woman; odds are it’ll break the illusion for them, that you’re not androgynous, genderless, a _man_. You’re a woman and butch and a _lesbian_ but women seem to forget those parts when you’re between their thighs.

You try to hope that lightning will be different, that she won’t hate what she sees, change her mind, won’t run the second your buttons come undone, but you’re _scared_ dammit. Scared of being in _love_, being vulnerable.

You kiss her sweet and soft, the way you know gets her starry eyed and dripping. You pull away, shut your eyes, and pull your top off. You hear her suck in a breath, like she didn’t think you’d _actually_ do it. Your sports bra comes next and you squeeze your eyes tight and hope that she’s gentle with your old heart.


	6. Your favorite slave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doc Hudson/ Lightning McQueen

This is only like the third time he’s agreed to fuck you without a condom. You came twice and he’s just come inside of you. It’s as incredible as the first two times, the best feeling in the world, you think. One of the seven wonders, which could actually be true considering you don’t even know what those are.

“Baby” he groans against your neck folding you in half like he knows you love, “Gotta go to the bathroom, I’ll be right back.” He tells you, kissing you on your neck, your check, you drooling mouth. An idea strikes you so suddenly you have no way to hold it back.

“Don’t!” you tell him hastily, pulling at him so he stays buried inside of you.

“Don’t worry boy, you’ll still get your cuddles. Just gimme a second, will ya” he tells you, amusement curling his lips. But you don’t care about cuddles, or you _do_, very much, but that’s not what you’re talking about. You don’t even know what you’re talking about really, you just know you want it, _need_ it. Need it like you need Doc to tie you up sometimes, call you his good boy, come in your ass, and let you call him daddy.

You want him to pee in you and the thought makes your dick feel ready for round three so you can’t even be embarrassed about it

“In me, please. Do it in me,” you whisper dazedly, slurring your words, gripping his shoulders so tight it must hurt him, but he doesn’t say anything about it. Doesn’t say anything at all. You don’t even have the sense to be embarrassed, though, you’re so turned on

You’ve never thought about it before this exact moment but now you can’t live without doc pissing inside your ass, using you to empty himself into, _god_.

“What the hell are you talking about kid?!” he asks you, incredulous expression on his handsome face. You want to rub away the lines between his eyebrows so you do. That makes him relax his face but not his tense body above yours.

“Want it so bad, Doc please, please, _please_. Want you to use me, _mark me_, please. I’ll clean it up, I’ll do the laundry, promise just _please_-“

“Jesus _Christ_, boy.” he cuts you off and pulls your head back by the sweaty hairs at the back of your head, licks a stripe up your neck and yes please _god_ is he going to -

“Are you sure kid? You really want this?” he asks you like he’s unsure but he’s burying himself deeper, tucking your knees even closer to your face and-

“Yes, daddy please.” you beg softly, tears in your eyes you’re so overwhelmed.

“What the fuck, kid?” he groans out, as overwhelmed as you. “You gotta stop learning things from porn, you’re gonna kill me one day I swear” he admonishes you but he’s kissing you right after so you think he’s ok with it.

You start to tell him that you actually _didn’t_ learn this from porn, surprisingly, but then he’s kissing you harder and pushing in even _deeper_ and fuck he’s- he’s pissing. Completely emptying himself in your ass. _Inside of you_.

You can feel the warmth of it, you feel so full, full of _Doc_. His love his cum his _piss_. You’re coming before you even know it. He’s groaning, satisfied and you haven’t stopped moaning since he started. Fuck he’s still _going, _you can’t believe how much is coming out, _in_.

You feel like you can’t possibly hold anymore and that’s when it starts to dribble out, you’re both covered in cum and urine and it’s the best feeling in the world.

You start laughing and so does he, you love hearing him laugh. As much as you love him pissing in you, apparently.

He pulls out and so much spills out it makes your sensitive dick twitch against your thigh. You whimper at the feeling, _so good_.

“What am I gonna do with you, baby?” He asks you rhetorically, but you answer anyway.

“Keep me, use me” you tell him, ask him, _beg him_, pulling his close in the mess that is his fancy big bed.


	7. with you on top and me underneath, forget all about equality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doc Hudson/ Lightning Mcqueen

You’re at Docs house a couple of months after you’ve first started dating. It’s been a dream come true, being docs _girl_. Its everything you imagined in your lonely nights filled with blonde straight girls who looked exactly like you. Instead of empty loneliness your nights are now filled with endless orgasms, slick thighs and shaking hands, the best you’ve ever felt the best you ever will you think.

Despite this, you feel like it’s not enough. You get to feel amazing and Doc gets nothing back. You don’t know if it’s because she isn’t attracted to you or if she just doesn’t want to be touched. Either way, you’re too afraid to ask. You know she’s getting _off_ though is the thing. She tells you how turned on you make her, how hard you make her come, but you never get to _see_, to touch, to taste. Its all you want in the whole world, but you’re terrified of what the answer would be if you asked for it, terrified of an awkward no thank you, or worse an talking to about how unattractive she find you which you know isn’t true but _still_.

You’ve just come five times by her mouth, her hands. She’s made u come five times and she’s just lying there next to you, holding you, _smiling_ like she’s satisfied but you don’t know how she could be. You want to understand but you’re too scared to ask. She must notice your tense silence isn’t satisfied sleepy silence because her smile drops, confusion marring her handsome face.

“What’s on your mind, baby girl?” she asks you in her gruff post coital voice, despite your mood you smile at the nickname.

“just thinking” you admit, stalling the inevitable conversation.

“could’ve guessed as much kid, what about?” she grouches, running her hands through your hair to smooth over her rough words.

You laugh despite your nerves, you love when she’s sassy with you, jokes like you’re friends equals, _lovers_. Which you _are,_ but its still pleasing to hear her imply it in her words.

“I’m just being dumb and insecure, it doesn’t matter.” you tell her, cuddling closer, breathing her in, hoping she takes your dismissal for what it is. She doesn’t take the bait though, never does. Instead she grabs your chin and kisses you firmly.

“tell me all about these dumb thoughts so I can complement you till they go to hell.” she murmurs against your temple holding you tighter. The tenderness and conviction in her voice makes you teary eyed, and emotional, and willing to let your poisonous thoughts off your chest.


	8. let your mind do the walking and my body do the talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo

He’s obviously disgusted by you, could never love you like you love him but you’re too selfish to let this arrangement go. Maybe he is just using you to get off- actually he most definitely is, but you’re an idiot and will take whatever you can get from the man that you love. So, you keep kissing Ilya Kuryakin, and sucking him off, and grinding into him, and letting him leave you in the dust.


	9. its my desire to give myself to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Styles/ Louis Tomlinson

The first time Harry accidentally propositions Louis, is just that. An accident. He’s only had like two boyfriends, _tops_. Highschool relationships that didn’t go past kissing and didn’t last longer than a month or two. He doesn’t even _know_ how to proposition a boy, let alone _Louis_, who’s not _just_ a boy. So, it’s not his fault that louis took it that way, honestly.

Like, ok, he does find louis attractive but c’mon who wouldn’t? and yes maybe he isn’t only attracted to the way louis looks but also to his personality but come on. _Everyone_ is in love with Louis, his laugh is infectious, all of his jokes garner raucous laughter whether it’s especially funny or not because Louis is just _Louis_. Harry’s just another one of the people madly in love with him. Maybe the other houseguests don’t imagine a future with louis with a white picket fence, and toddlers with soft fringes and blue eyes but _still_. Harrys crush isn’t unprecedented. But, despite Harry’s infatuation with Louis he truly didn’t mean for this to happen.

This, being harry pressed up against the door of a linen closet in the X Factor house, Louis’ lips on his, Louis’ fingers combing through his greasy hair, Louis’ spit on his tongue. It’s really a miracle that this is happening at all because louis is _sunshine_ and everyone in the house loves him. Harry’s the baby of the house, covered in baby fat, and pimples, and puberty sweat, and definitely not worthy to taste Louis’ glorious spit but here he is. So, you see harry would never have the gall to proposition Louis.

He was simply making a right tit of himself in front of louis as usual, scrambling for even a second of his attention. Not necessarily _that_ kind of attention, but attention nonetheless. He was just trying to show louis how he could fit a whole orange in his mouth. He just wanted to impress him, to have his attention on him for the several long minutes that it took him to accomplish such a feat.

He didn’t expect Louis to drag him into the small room and kiss his drool slick lips, cracked and slit at the corners from effort. He didn’t expect Louis to look so affected, so obviously turned on. If this is the result of Harrys party trick he’ll do it as many times as he physically _can_. He’ll rip his mouth apart for Louis gladly, _willingly_, he’d beg him for the privilege.

This is the hottest thing that’s ever happened to Harry and he’s not 100 percent sure didn’t pass out for part of it. Regardless, Louis just keeps kissing him. Devouring his mouth like he’s a starved man and Harrys tongue is the first real meal he’s had in months.

After what’s felt like hours of just kissing and kissing and kissing and _kissing_ and Harrys hand is slipping down to touch Louis world altering ass finally _finally_-

There’s a sound outside, some contestant’s bickering as they do, nothing to worry about really, but Louis rips away from him, eyes wide and blown out. He’s gripping Harrys shoulders in a death grip and there’s a string of spit connecting their mouths. Harrys cock twitches at the sight of that, the thought of Louis’ spit being inside him, his in Louis. Them being _connected_, if only for a short period of time.

They’re breathing in each other’s mouths and Harry feels dazed. He’s sure he’s never been harder in his entire _life_. His hands are gripping Louis’ soft hair, which he’s definitely not had dreams about thank you very much. All he wants to do is dive back in but he realizes that the mood has been shaken, maybe even ruined which shouldn’t be so monumentally disappointing, but here he is.

Louis clears his throat and Harrys eyes drop to his adams apple, moving up and down, swallowing Harrys spit, holy _shit_-

“That should not have happened.” louis whispers, voice all raspy like he gets when he’s tired, when he’s been practicing all day. Harry wants to know how much raspier he can get it. He looks up dazedly from louis throat back up to his face, eyebrows furrowed.

“Huh? Whaddaya mean?” harry slurs out intelligently, mind still hazy and reeling from what’s just happened.

“This was a mistake.” Louis repeats, hands coming off of harry which is the opposite of what he wants and that does get through the fog in Harrys head.

“Oh,” Harry manages to get out over the lump in his throat. He feels his heart sink. He doesn’t know if louis heard him over the sound of his heart shattering. His eyes are wide and stinging and he can’t swallow right, mouth full of Louis’ spit which tastes sour on his tongue now that he thinks about how foolish he had been. Foolish to think that Louis had finally broken through the thick tension between them, that he was finally _finally_ showing harry that he liked him back, _wanted_ him back. That he too finds it hard to sing, talk, even _eat_ when the other in the room.

Instead, he gets a metaphorical smack in the face and an awkward shimmy to get out of the cramped space they found themselves in.


	10. reach out and touch faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester

You know Dean’s probably wallowing in guilt right now, but you can’t get over how relieved you are that he’s _alive_. There’ve been so many close calls that you should be used to it by now, but you don’t think you ever will be. Your own guilt about the dead man who took Deans place is greatly overshadowed by the overwhelming _relief_ you feel; which in and of itself should make you feel guilty, but you can’t even try. Your brother is alive and all you want to do is savor that, live in it, _drown_ in it.

The crazy pastor’s wife has been apprehended, the reaper freed, and despite how shaken you _know_ you both are neither of you says anything. As always, Winchesters don’t talk about their feelings. You hate it while at the same time you’re eternally grateful for this rule. It makes it easier for you to hide your less than brotherly feelings for him. Don’t ask don’t tell, and Dean would never ask, couldn’t ever even _think_ of you like that despite how much you long for it, _dream_ of it, while he lies in a hotel bed three feet from you.

You’re in a hotel now, untying your boots while Dean cleans his guns, knives, anything to keep his hands busy. Anything to forget about the poor girl they screwed over all in the name of justice and fair play. You want to comfort him, you always do after a hunt like this, but you know it would only be received with a joke, a “Don’t worry about it, Sammy”, or worse, silence. He’s always taking care of you is the thing, _Dean_ the big brother dean the savior. You look up to him as much as you want to be under him, and it breaks you to see him this way.

He’s cleaning his weapons methodically, almost robotically. Like he’s not even aware that he’s doing it at all and that scares you. You want your brother back, the love of your life even if you never admit it out loud. You want him to smirk at you, pretty green eyes twinkling, even if it makes your stomach flip for reasons that you’d rather not examine too closely.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is genderrfluidharry, like if ya liked it


End file.
